Butterflies and best friends
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: A new girl befriends the winx. What is it about her? Who is she running from? And will they catch her? When her past comes back to haunt her, will she fight or flee? Rating may change. All canon couples included.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone. I'm back again, this time with a new story. Like I have already told those who read sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares, this is the first story that I ever wrote. I actually never planned on publishing it, but now I'm doing it. There will be a few spelling or grammar mistakes in the first one or two chapters, but it will get better. This first chapter is pretty bad and kinda boring, but you just have to get over it. I wrote it over 6 months ago and I wasn't the writer that I am today. I do hope that you will still enjoy it. Let's get started.

Disclaimer. I own nothing

Blooms POV:

The summer was over and we started our third year at Alfea. I was happy to be back, but i could feel that this year was going to be challenging. I went to my dorm and saw my five best friends. Stella, the fairy of the sun and moon, Flora, the fairy of nature, Layla, the fairy of waves, Tecna, the fairy of tecnologi and Musa, the fairy of music. We were the winx club.

We all went to classes. My first class was with professor Palladium. Suddenly the door opened and in came miss Faragonda, followed by a girl, around our age, with long brown straight hair and blue-gray eyes. She wasn't beautiful in the normal sense, not like Stella. But I guess she was kind of pretty.

"This is Theia. She will be in your class this year." Miss Faragonda said.

The girl, Theia, looked sweet, possibly a little shy. She was wearing blue jeans shorts, a blue t-shirt and sandals.

"Alright, you can sit next to Flora." Professor Palladium gestured towards Flora, who smiled at the new girl. Theia nodded and sat down next to Flora. Palladium would always place the new girls beside Flora, because she was so easy to get along with.

"I will give you the rest of this class to introduce you to Theia." The professor said.

Everyone wanted to talk to Theia and she seemed a little overwelmed by the attention. Stella looked angrily at the girl, possibly for drawing attention away from her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Stel." I asked

"Look at her. She enjoys the attention. She is nothing special. Look at her clothes. She is not even the least pretty compared to me." Stella said annoyed.

"Stella, I think she enjoys this as much as you do" I said in an attempt to calm her. "Maybe you could try to be nice to her." I said

"Okay." Stella said and walked over to the girl.

"Hello. I'm Stella. Princess of solaria. Who are you?" Stella said with pretended happiness. The girl smiled at her.

"I"m Theia. I'm 17 years old and i'm the princess of Lumia." Theia said smiling. This was too much for Stella. The girl was popular and sweet. Stella discreetly threw a spell, making the girl stumble over her own feet, and falling to the floor. Everyone was laughing and Theia ran out of the room. Just then i noticed that Musa wasn't here anymore.

Musas POV:

I don't know why I ran after the girl. I just did. Maybe it was because she kinda reminded me of myself and I tried to warn her about all the horrible things that life would bring her. I already knew where she was heading. The eastern tower of Alfea. It was where I went when I was sad. I was right. She was sitting on the edge of the tower, feet dangling over the edge. For a moment I was afraid that she would jump.

"I know you are there, Musa" she said quietly.

"Then how did you know that it was me?" I asked, confused.

"Because you're the only one who would come up here." She simply said.

"You know Theia, you kinda remind me of myself. I think that we could be friends. But a lot of horrible things happened to me. My mother died, my dad almost shut down compleatly, I became his last priority, I didn't think that Riven wanted me, we broke up multiple times. Have you had any of those kinds of experiences?" I asked.

"Yes. My best childhood friend left, my boyfriend cheated on me, my sister turned her back to my family, my older brother was killed. Trust me, I have had enough of these experiences. I don't need more." She said, finally turning her head to look at me. Her eyes were wet with unsheathed tears. I left her to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey again. Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. I have made this story kinda like what we in my home country calls a Christmas calendar. I don't know if you have something similar in the rest of the world, but it's a story, or a tv-series, that has 24 episodes. One for each December day until Christmas(which is celebrated on the 24th of December in my home country) so it was on purpose that I started this on the first of December. I will be updating everyday. I hope that this story can have 24 chapters, but I can't promise anything. Sorry if this is a bit confusing, but if you have any questions or confusions, just ask in your review or pm me. Please review, favorite and follow.

Blooms POV:

"Where have you been?" I said when I saw that Musa had returned

"Well, I had to clean up someone else's mess." She said looking at Stella.

"Hey. It was not my fault." Stella protested.

"Not at all, Stella. You just hit the poor girl with a spell and embarrased her in front of the class" I said sarcasticly. Stella did not answer.

"Well. I don't know about you, but i'm going to take a walk in the forest." Musa said.

Musas POV

I was in the forest. It was late summer, but some of the leaves was turning orange. I was thinking about what Theia said. About me and about having a hard childhood. I had a hard childhood myself. I lost my mother and my farther destroyed all music in my life. All the sudden i heard a loud noice behind me and turned around. In front of me stod a large animal. It looked like a bull, but it had wings and it did not take many seconds for me to figure out that this thing was not friendly. The flying bull attacked me and i only just managed to dodge it. The bull turn around and i decided to transform.

"Musa magix winx." I shouted and transformed. Again i just managed to dogde the bull, but the third time, i was not that lucky. The bull flung me against a tree, and i could feel my arm break. It was really painfull and the bull attacked again. This time i knew it was over. I closer my eyes and waited to die. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then i heard a shout.

"Supreme beauty." A girl shouted. The attack hit the bull and made it disapper. I looked up to see a beautiful girl stading i front of me. She had long hair, put in a braid, and was wearing an short white glittery dress. She also had white wings. She turned around and was revealed to be...

"Theia." I said with a surprised voice.

"Musa! Are you okay." She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay. But my arm hurts." I said.

"I think it's broken." Theia said. "I can help you." Theia said, forming a ball of silver energy in her hand and putting it on my arm. Suddenly someone shouted.

"Get away from her." It was my friends. They all began attacking Theia, believing she had hurt me.

"Girls. Stop it. Stop hurting her." I shouted. They did not hear me. It became to much for me to watch. I jumped in front of Theia, who lay unconscious on the ground, and put up a shield. The girls looked shocked at me.

"What are you doing Musa. Why are you protecting someone who hurt you." Bloom said.

"I agree. It is very illogical." Tecna said.

"She did not hurt me. She saved me from death." I said. All the girls looked shocked.

"Will you please explain." Layla said.

"I was in the forest when I was attacked by a big bull. It would have killed me if she hadn't saved me." I said.

"We are so sorry, sweetie, we didn't know." Flora said.

"Don't apologize to me. I was not the one to be attacked." I said pointing at Theia on the ground.

"We better get her back to Alfea." Bloom said. We got Theia back to Alfea but she still hadn't woken up.

Floras POV

I felt so bad for the girl. It wasn't our intention to hurt her. We just tried to protect our friend. When she woke up, we all stod around the bed. She tensed visibly, but as soon as she noticed that we didn't hurt her, she relaxed.

"Look, Theia, we are really sorry about what happened in the forest. We hope that you can forgive us." Bloom said.

"Of course i can. You was just protecting your friend. You are already forgiven." Theia said with a smile.

"Wait a second. We don't even know what kind of fairy, you are?" Said Bloom.

"Is that really important. People seem to think that i'm selfish when i talk about it." Theia said.

"Come on. Tell us." Stella said.

"Okay. I'm the fairy of light. You know, goodness and innocence and all those "good" things. Dreams, some animals, too, unicorns and other pure-hearted beings. I know this sounds stupid, but I'm actually pretty strong"

"Does that also include life. I just think that that would be a good combination." Bloom asked.

"Well. I actually don't know. I have healing powers, but I have never thought about being able to revive people. But I'm not fairy of life. Life isn't good. Life is hurt, tears and death. No life without death. Like no light without darkness, or no sound without silence. But I am the fairy of goodness, no doubt."

AN: I know that unicorns are so stupid, but I couldn't come up with something better, and so is my OC and my spells, but please don't be too hard on me. I've worked hard on this story and it means a lot to me. I can take critisism, but if you begin to hate on my story, I will delete you review. And I know that Theia is totally naive. I just couldn't find a better way to portrait her, because every other personality was taken by a winx girl. Sorry again for this really bad chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey again. Here is the next chapter. I have had a hard time figuring out whether or not I should continue this fanfic. No one has reviewed it yet and I don't know if you guys liked it or hated it. Please review or I might stop writing. Change of subject. The new OC in this chapter will be very important in the future and if you haven't guessed it after this chapter, she's the villain. Please review, favorite and follow. The song featured in this chapter is one of my favorite Eurovision songs: drip drop by Safura. I love it.

diclaimer I own nothing

. POV

The seven girls decided to have a sleepover that evening. Just to get to know each other. That was mostly for Theias sake.

"What about we play truth or dare." Stella said. They all agreed. Stella started.

"Ok. Musa, truth or dare?" Stella said.

"Truth. Are you going to ask me about Riven again." Musa said.

"No. Which boy, besides Riven, do you think is hottest?" Stella asked.

"I think that Brandon is very attractive." Musa said, most likely just to annoy Stella. It worked.

"Who's Riven?" Theia asked, looking confused. Stella dropped her jealousy.

"Oh, Riven is my boyfriend." Musa said.

"Ok. Do the rest of you have boyfriends, too?" Theia asked.

"Oh yes. My boyfriend is Brandon. Flora's boyfriend is Helia. Layla's is Nabu. Bloom's is Sky and Tecna's is Timmy. Do you have a boyfriend Theia?" Stella asked.

"No. not anymore at least." Theia said.

"Why did it end." Flora said, trying hard not to make her upset.

"Well, i caught him cheating one me with another girl. That kind of stuff can make a girl angry." Theia said, her voice held no anger, but a lot of sadness.

"Oh. I'm sorry that i brought it up" Flora said.

"It's okay. I'm already over him." Theia said.

"Okay. Let's get on with this game. Musa, your turn."

"Okay. Theia truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said not sounding scared at all.

"Okay. Sing your favorite song."

"Oh. I don't really sing." Theia said, desperately trying to get out of it.

"Oh come on. We won't tease you." Stella said.

"Fine. Musa can you give me a little music. I don't sing acapella."

"Sure" Musa said.

The music started slowly.

You are my man,

You are my half

Tell me what's happening

I know something's wrong

I can tell when you lie

I can tell you stopped trying

And these last three weeks passed and we barely talked

I think I know and it's breaking my heart

Am I in or am I out?

Can I love you forever through this?

Can I trust in you forever through this?

I don't know how to stop, how to stop

These tear drops,

That drip drop drip drop

Drip drop drip drop

Tell me where have you been?

Why are you late?

You smell like lipstick, again

Come on, answer my question, say something

Why are you acting out? Or say it's in my head

Can I love you forever through this?

Can I trust in you forever through this?

I don't know how to stop, how to stop

These tear drops,

That drip drop drip drop

Drip drop drip drop

I don't wanna cry,

I don't wanna hear your name

If this is how it is

I don't wanna run,

Run away from myself

And be lost again

Oh no no no, oh no no no

Can I trust in you forever through this

I don´t know I don´t know I don´t know

Drip drop drip drop oh oh oh oh

Theia had a beautiful singing voice and the song was full of emotion and compassion. Flora sat with tears in her eyes and we all started clapping when the song ended.

"Oh, i wasn't that good." Theia said, sitting down again

"Are you kidding me. You were great." Musa said.

"Okay, my turn. Bloom, truth or dare." She said quickly changing the subject.

"Dare, i guess." Bloom said.

"Okay. Call your boyfriend and tell him that you love him." Theia said, smiling.

"That's it. Alright." She said, dialing Skys number on her phone.

"Hey Sky." She said when he picked up.

"No. Nothings wrong. I just wanted to say that i love you and i am very lucky to have you." On the other end of the line you could hear a response.

"Thanks Sky. I gotta go. See you soon." She put the phone down.

"Okay. My turn." Bloom said. It went on for the entire evening. Theia had gotten permission to stay in the winx dorm.

In the omega dimension

Three witches was walking around in the icy dimention. The three witches was Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Darcy and Stormy were freezing, but their sister had no problem with ice. Suddenly they came to a icesculpture. There was a person inside it.

"This looks interesting. This is a dark fairy. Name: Rhea. Age: 17. She has been here for 3 years. I say we free her." Icy said. Her sisters agreed. They cracked the ice and a girl stepped out. She hat short dark brown, almost black, hair. Black eyes and a lot of dark makeup. Lots of eyeliner, dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. She was wearing a short black skirt and a dark grey shirt with a skull on it. She had kneehigh black boots and black nailpolish.

"What are you staring at." The girl asked rudely.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I would like to dedicate this chapter to SapphireBlue24, who's review made me go on writing this. Thanks. Please review, favorite and follow, it means so much to me. In this chapter you will have another look at the villain of this story.

Disclaimer I own nothing

Back at Alfea

Bloom's POV

I woke up a little after midnight. Someone was shouting from the livingroom. I woke up Flora and we went to investigate it. Theia was apparantly having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning in her bed. The shouting had woken up the others too. We decided to wake her up. Flora walked over to her and tried to wake her. When she failed i tried to talk to her.

"Theia. Theia, wake up." Suddenly Theia shouted and sat up. She was panting and soon started crying. We tried to comfort her, but failed.

"Where you having a nightmare. What was it about." Flora asked concerned.

"I dreamt about my family." She said.

"Tell us about it." Stella said.

"Okay. I have a farther and a mother. They are the King and Queen of Lumia. I had an older brother, Simon, he was killed a few years ago when I was fourteen. He became very sick and we where told that there were nothing to do. He died after a month. I also have a sister. Rhea. We are twins. When we were born, our mother felt darkness inside Rhea. Lumians are means to be selfless, kind and brave. Rhea was only brave. My mother tried to keep us apart for most of our childhood. That made Rhea's darkness grow. On our 15th birthday, my farther told the kingdom that he planned on making me crownprincess on my 18th birthday. Rhea was furious. I walked to town that day. Rhea cornered me in an alley. She began attacking me. I fought back. My mother found us and saw that I was hurt. She called the guards and sadly sent Rhea to the omega dimention. I just saw that three witches freed her." Theia said with tearful eyes

"The trix is in the omega dimention. Theia, was one of the three witches tall, slender and had very light blue hair?" Tecna asked.

"Yes and the others had purple and green hair." Theia said.

"Yeah. That's them." Stella said. They told Theia who the Trix were and went back to sleep.

The winx decided to take Theia to magix to do some shopping. Appearantly Theia had never been shopping before. They had told the specialists to meet them there, and to bring a friend, so Theia didn't feel left out. Everywhere thy went, people turned to look at them, because of their beauty, but also because of Theia's fascinating aura. It was almost drawing people to her. They arrived at the cafe where they were supposed to meet the guys. When they arrived, the winx shot out of their chairs and ran to their boyfriends. Theia shortly looked at them and returned to the chocolate cake that she had ordered. That was until Brandon talked.

"Theia? Is that you?" Theia looked at him, and realized that she had not looked at him thoroughly. She shot out of her chair and ran up and hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged her back.

"Excuse me?" Stella said annoyed.

"Sorry stell. I just got happy to see him."

"You two know each other?" Stella said, confused.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends. I actually never thought that I would see him again" Theia said, smiling.

"Was there ever any romantic going on." Stella asked.

"No. I think we were on a date once, just to see how it felt, but we both agreed that it was stupid and went back to just being friends. Don't worry Stella." She said. She sat back down at the table. She suddenly felt someone standing behind her.

"Hey. I don't think we have formally met." A male voice sounded. Theia turned and looked straight into strikingly blue eyes. Above them were a lot of ruffled black hair and below them were the nicest smile she had ever seen. The boy standing in front of her was without doubt the prettiest boy she had ever laid eyes on.

"No, I would have remembered." She said absentmindly, then came to her senses.

"Sorry. That slipped my mouth. I'm Theia." She said, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm Alec. It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." He said, making Theia want to laugh. Appearantly he knew who she was.

"Call me Theia, Alec." She said, just to try how his name felt. Stella had been watching the two.

"Well, they seem to hit it of pretty well. How did you find this guy, he's like her perfect match?" She asked Brandon.

"We just found the nicest, most polite boy in red fountain and crossed our fingers." He said smiling. Theia and Alec continued talking. Appearantly they had a lot in common.

"And then she said 'but he didn't' and I was just like, wow how dare he." Alec said, talking about his ex- girlfriend

"I can't understand her. Why dump him like that?" Theia said. The rest of the day went by way to fast. When the boys were going home Alec turned to Theia.

"I have something to tell you." He said. She turned her ear toward him to hear his whispering voice clearly, but instead of hearing anything, Theia felt his lips connect with the skin of her cheek. She turned to him. He was clearly blushing. Everyone else was laughing. Theia couldn't control herself. She walked over to him and placed a quick kiss directly on his lips. Now they had matching red cheeks. But they were both smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I have come to a conclusion. I don't know if I can make 24 chapters. It might be a little shorter than that, but I will try my hardest anyway. Right now it's almost midnight here, but it's Friday, so I don't care. I have been looking forward to this chapter. Now Theia and Rhea meet after almost 3 years. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

3 pers. POV

A week after the nightmare, the winx had mostly forgotten about Rhea, possibly coming after Theia for revenge. That day, the winx were having a training session with palladium. Theia got bored after watching for a while and decided to take a walk in the forest. The winx noticed, but didn't think much about it until...

"Should we really let Theia go alone. I mean, don't tell me that you don't think that Rhea is coming after her." Stella said. This worried the others. How could they have forgotten. They transformed and flew into the forest.

The searched the whole forest until they came to a little clearing. The sight that met them were frightening. Theia was laying on the ground, possibly sleeping or unconscious, but they couldn't outrule what was worse. A few meters away stood four figures. Three of them were the trix and the last was a very scary looking fairy with black clothes and a lot of dark makeup. She must be Theia's sister, Rhea. In that moment though, the winx didn't really care about the four figures. They rushed to Theia, hoping with their whole heart that she wasn't dead. Fortunately you could hear her soft breathing when you came close to her. Unfortunatly Rhea had now noticed them, trying to wake Theia up.

"She won't wake up." She said, not as a question, but as an explanation.

"What did you do to her?" Stella said.

"Just a simple sleeping spell. She'll wake up in a few hours. Right now, you are my target." Rhea said with a vicious smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Flora said.

"I'm going to tell you a few things about sweet, little Theia." She said. She conjured some kind of grey fog around her hand.

Suddenly a young girl, around 5, with brown hair and big blue-grey eyes appeared inside the fog. Theia. She was in a field, where she was chasing after a pretty butterfly. The butterfly landed on her arm and suddenly, 10 equally beautiful butterfly's did the same. Suddenly Rhea stood in the background of the image. She was looking very angry. The image changed. Now it was a big party. A 12 year old Theia, in a lime green dress, appeared. She walked right over to the piano in the middle of the room and started playing. Everyone at the party turned towards her. She was playing like a professional and she attracted most of the attention in the room. Rhea was standing in the background and looked at her with hatred. The scene changed again. Now the focus was the king and queen of Lumia. The king stepped forward. Then he spoke.

"I know that I have to choose an heir soon, and I intend to do that. On the twin's 18th birthday I will have one of them be the heir." The king said loudly. Someone in the audiece asked the king who he intended to make heir.

"I intend to make the oldest of the princesses, heir. Theia, dear, please step forward." He said. Theia now intered the image. She was about 15. She was wearing a floorlong baby blue dress. The audience was cheering for their favorite princess. But in the background Rhea was looking furious. The fog disappeared.

"You're jealous. Theia was always everyone's favorite. You hated her." Bloom said.

"I'm not jealous. I'm so much stronger than her. I defeated her before. Anger is stronger than happiness. She's weak. I'm strong." She said.

"You didn't defeat her. She was surprised and I bet the trix helped you. She's still so much stronger than you." Layla said. She, Stella and Musa was looking like the were ready to kill her. Then Rhea did something that they had never expected. Suddenly all the fairies were caught in small cages and spheres. Blooms sphere was made of ice, Stella's cage locked out all sunlight, Musa bubble was soundproof, Floras cage was made of ion and pollution, Layla's was completely dry and Tecna's was too high-tech, even for her.

"These cages are made specially for each of you. Good luck." She then disappeared.

A few hours later, Theia woke up. She looked around her and saw the 6 fairies, who were now desperately trying to stay awake. Bloom was shivering, Stella was laying on the ground trying to keep her eyes open, Musa was screaming soundlessly, Flora was sobbing uncontrollably, Layla was dehydrating from the lack of water and Tecna was almost collapsing from lack of energy after trying to get out. Theia rushed to Stella and tried to get trough to her, but failed. The came a flash of determination across her face and she stepped a little back.

"Theia, magic winx." She shouted and transformed.

"Here goes nothing. Celestial glory." She shouted. She was a bit scared because this was one of the most powerful spells that she had. And she had never tried one this strong. A white light shone from her heart and it was as white as pure snow or vanilla ice cream. It looked like you were in heaven. When the light died down. The 6 trapped fairies were free. The ran over and hugged their friend.

"Theia. Oh my god. We were so worried about you." Bloom said frantically.

"You were worried about me. You could have been killed" Theia said.

"Don't worry. We're all fine now." Stella said. Everyone agreed. The went home to Alfea and went to bed after an exhausting day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I don't really know if you want me to continue this story. If you do not review or favorite/follow, I won't know if you like it. I'm not saying that I'm stopping or putting this story on hiatus, I'm just saying that if you do not tell me what you think, I won't know if I do something wrong. Therefor, please tell me what I do right or wrong. Long story short, please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer. I now nothing.

3\. Pers POV

"Hey girls, what are you doing for the vacation?" Theia asked the others. She was almost done packing two large suitcases.

"We'll just stay here I guess. Are you going home?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah. I have always been close with my parents and just a month away from them is hard, so they invited me home for vacation." She answered.

"Hey, why don't we come? I mean if your parents is okay with it. It could be fun." Layla said.

"Sure, why not. It'll be fun." Theia said. Stella made a portal to Lumia and soon we arrived.

Lumia was a beautiful planet. There were green trees and bushes everywhere, and in front of us lay a large city with impressive skyscrapers and business buildings, in numerous colors. But the most glorious building was the royal palace. It was a huge, blue and white fairytale castle. Outside the castle stood two figures, a man and a woman. The man was tall and good looking, in his mid-thirties. He had short, ruffled black hair, and blue eyes. The woman was a little shorter, in her early thirties. She had gorgeous long blond hair, which fell to her waist in curls. She had deep blue- gray eyes. As soon as Theia saw them, she ran up to them.

"Mom. Dad." She shouted as she hugged them. Appearantly they were her parents.

"Theia, honey we missed you." Her mother said. Theia suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone.

"These are my friends from Alfea. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla. I hope you don't mind that I brought them." She said

"Well of course not. They are very welcome. You can show them to the guest rooms in the east corridor." The king said. Theia thanked him and led us to our rooms. Even the rooms were large. They got a room each. Everyone with a separate bathroom, a king sized bed and a closet full of clothes. Theia's was of course larger than everyone else's.

The morning after they arrived, the winx wanted to have some fun. The snuck into Theia's bedroom while she was still asleep. She was lying in the middle of her giant bed, surrounded by pillows. Stella almost broke out into laughter by the thought of their prank. The girls all held out a balloon. Then they took out a needle, and pointed at the balloons. A massive "bang" was heard when the balloons popped.

"Aargh" Theia screamed, falling out of her bed and onto the floor, along with a few pillows and a blanket. She didn't really say anything when she saw what had happened. There where quiet for a second, before Stella broke into a fit of laughter, followed by the other girls. However, Stella's laughter was silenced when a pillow hit her in the face. A big pillow fight followed. There were feathers everywhere and soon all the girls was laying on the floor laughing loudly. Suddenly, a concerned voice sounded outside the door.

"Theia, are you okay?" It was the king.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine. We're just having a pillow fight." She shouted.

"Good. Could I talk to all of you?" He asked.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted this week. I have had mid-term exams, and I have been so tired when I finally got home. I have also catched an annoying cold, so I have zero energy right now. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to have one or more up tomorrow. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer-I own nothing

They were all gathered in the dining room.

"Your mother and I have decided that we are going to host you a party. And since you and your friends has powers, we thought that you could help." The king said.

"That would be great. Wait, can we bring a few boys." She asked.

"Are my little daughter saying that she has a boyfriend. Well invite him then, invite all of them." He said, laughing. Theia walked out to call Alec.

"We have something to ask you girls." The king said.

"Stella, could you be in charge of the lights at the party? Then Flora could be in charge of decorations. Musa and Tecna could take care of the music. Bloom, could you help Stella design a dress for Theia, I really want to give her a gift and I need professional help. Layla, then you could help with the stone fountain in the ball room." He said. The winx were super hyped and looked forward to help their friend, by making this the best party ever. Theia entered the room again.

"All the boys would be happy to join us." She announced.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. I have started feeling a little better, so here's a long chapter. I hope you all like it. Review, favorite and follow. It means a lot.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

The planning of the party started. Surprisingly, Stella was the one who worked hardest. She and Bloom was busy trying to design a beautiful dress for Theia. They had their own dresses, but Theia didn't. They tried asking Theia what she wanted, but her knowledge about fashion was unbelievably small.

"What's your favorite color?" Stella asked.

"I like blue, silver and white." Theia answered, looking at Stella who kept drawing on and on.

"I'll make this dress, the most amazing dress ever."Stella said.

The party was going to be amazing. Royalty from every kingdom was invited, along with some people that the girls knew. The boys had arrived early on the day of the party.

"Hey girls" Brandon shouted as soon as he saw them.

"Guys." Bloom said.

"Where's Stella and Theia." Brandon and Alec asked.

"Where do you think they are. Stella is helping Theia get ready for the party." Flora said. Everyone started laughing.

"Well, now that we are here, what should we do?" Helia asked.

"Let's have a picnic in the forest." Flora said, happily.

"Sure, my little flower." Helia said. They went into the castle to get some food to eat on the picnic. They went into the forest. They found a nice little clearing, where they put the blanket and placed the food. After they ate, Flora and Helia went to find some rare flowers. Sky and Brandon decided to go to a nearby lake to swim. Bloom, Tecna and Timmy followed them, but stayed on shore. Layla and Abu was sitting on the blanket, just casually chatting about the party, andros and their future together. Musa and riven had gotten into an argument (again), but after about 15 minutes, they were kissing again. After a few hours they realized how late it was and hurried back to the castle.

No POV

"Stella are you sure this is a good idea?" Theia said nervously.

"You will look like a dream when I am done with you." The sun princess answered.

"Let's get your hair done." She continued. Theia sighed deeply.

The party was about to start. The girls and boys, minus Theia, had arrived to the great ballroom. It was decorated with flowers, lights, and stars. In the far end of the room, was a large balcony, with a staircase, leading down to the dancefloor. The music was a mixture of new and classic music. Bloom was wearing a red and orange floor long gown with long sleeves. Her hair was in a loose bun. Stella was wearing a kneelong, multilayer, yellow and pink dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Musa was wearing a red floorlong dress without sleeves. Her hair was down, although decorated with a pretty hair barrette. Floras dress was green, anklelong, with puffy sleeves and green gloves. Most of her hair was down, with some of it in a ponytail. Layla was wearing a aquacolored mermaid dress, without straps. Her hair was in its usual curly state. Tecna was dressed in a pink kneelong gown with a one shoulder strap. Her hair was down. All the boys were dressed in their uniforms. The party had begun. Someone announced the arrival of the king, queen and princess. Everyone looked in the direction of the balcony. The king and queen came into vision. He was wearing a black oldfashioned tux, while she was wearing a red, floorlong dress with a sweetheart neckline. The started walking towards the stairs. Then Theia came into vision.

And every jaw dropped to the floor, especially Alec's.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. Next chapter. This chapter is a little focused on the TheiaxAlec romance, and pretty fluffy. The song in this chapter is thinking out loud by Ed sheeran. Please review, follow and favorite. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Theia was wearing a royal blue, floorlong, flowing, multilayer gown, with two loose off- shoulder sleeves. There were silver embroidments along the sweetheart neckline, going along the neckline, until it reached the top of her shoulder. The skirt of the dress was shuddered with hundreds of small diamonds, which twinkled everytime she moved. Around her neck were a silver necklace, studdered with many small diamonds and a fairly large blue gem in the middle. Her brown hair, which was darker than Flora's, but lighter than Layla's, fell down her shoulders and back, in delicate ringlets. On top of her head sat a silver tiara shuddered with diamonds and in the middle sat a heart shaped blue gem.

"Alec, close your mouth." Brandon said to him, as he had still not recovered from the sight of his kind of, sort of, girlfriend.

"Hey guys. What's wrong Alec?" Theia asked. Alec was still staring at her like she was the only thing in the world.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay." She said. The party had started. The music was playing and all other couples were dancing.

"You wanna dance, princess?" Alec asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure, prince." She answered, taking his hand.

"You know I'm not a prince right." He said.

"No I don't know that, cause to me, you are my Prince Charming." She said as he lead her onto the dancefloor. He put his hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. She put her free hand on his shoulder. The music was slow and romantic, but the young couple only had eyes for each other. The song went on.

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

But, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

The young couple was twirling around on the dancefloor, like they were dancing on clouds. They were carried by the melody and lyrics of the love song. As the song ended the couple left the dancefloor to get a drink, but the night was still young, and a lot could happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer -I own nothing

The party was great. Everyone was having a great time. Of course Theia had to leave Alec once in a while to talk to some random important royal guy from somewhere. But she always hurried back to him. The music, the dancing, the food, the atmosphere, just everything was perfect. The party ended far to early for everyone's liking, but they girls and specialists agreed to keep the party going for a few more hours, just the 14 of them. It was fun. They picked the music, they chose the food and drinks and they danced. But they got so tired that they fell asleep on the dancefloor.

The next day, they had to get home to magix. Before their departure, Theia's parents pulled her aside. "Theia, I know that you love this Alec, and nothing will make me happier than your first real romance, but you do realise that it can't go on, right. You need to marry into a royal family. It's your duty to the kingdom." Her dad said.  
"WHAT? You have got to be joking, right." Theia said, almost not believing her ears.  
"Of course I'm joking. You can marry whomever you want. And Alec seems like a respectable young man. He'll make a good son in law one day." He said laughing.  
"Dad you're going a little to fast forward. We are not ready for marriage yet." She said.  
"I know, I know. I just want to wish you a nice trip." He said, smiling. Theia hugged him and they departed.

The next day, Stella walked towards Theia. Something had been bothering her for days and now she wanted to come clear.  
"Theia, can I talk to you, privately?" Stella said with a careful voice.  
"Okay Stella. Why are you so nervous?" Theia asked, noticing her friend's strange behavior.  
"Oh, nothing." Stella lied. They walked down the corridors of Alfea until Stella stopped.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Why what. What do you mean?" Theia asked.  
"Why didn't you ever have revenge?" Stella asked.  
"Revenge for what?" "For your first day. I totally embarrassed you. Why didn't you do the same, or spread a rumor about me or anything?" Stella asked frantically.  
"Why would I do that. I don't want revenge. I have nothing to avenge."  
"You have. I was a total bitch towards you, but you have forgiven me again and again for all my mistakes. Why?"  
"Because you deserve it. You're a strong girl with a heart of gold. You have friends, whom you will die for and whom will die for you. You have an amazing boyfriend. You deserve more than just forgiveness." Theia said. Her voice held authority and kindness.  
"If anyone has a heart of gold, it must be you. I don't know why, but you have this aura of goodness around you that makes people like you. I don't know one person, man woman or witch, who do not like you." Stella said. Theia looked taken aback by this.  
"I've never noticed. I refuse to believe it. I am no better than anyone else. In fact I am not even half as good as anyone." Theia said, trying very hard to believe her own words.  
"If angels actually existed, I wouldn't doubt that you were one. You forgive everyone and everyone forgives you too." Stella said. She was completely serious. She meant it.  
"No. I don't forgive everything. I won't ever forgive Rhea, for what she did to you." Theia said. "There it is again. It's that courage and sacrifice that everyone wants. You are something special. You just need to embrace it."  
"I'm not courageous. I'm scared Stella." She whispered. Stella put her arm around her shoulders.  
"Why?" "I got a letter last night. From Rhea." She said. They hurried to the dorm and gathered the others. Theia pulled out a letter from under her pillow and gave it to Bloom. She read it out loud.

Little sister.

I have a message for you. I'll attack Alfea in a week from now. But you can save everyone else. I don't really care about Alfea. I want you. Just you and me. A showdown to the end. Your friends can't help you out of this. If you don't, I will kill every man, woman and child in magix. And I'll start with a certain dark haired boy, then your small fairyfriends. Prepare.

Rhea.

Bloom folded the letter and tossed it aside.  
"I don't care what she says. We're going to help you and we will stay by your side the whole time." Bloom said confidently.  
"No you won't. You are going to stay behind the shield of Alfea. If you are out there it will be even harder for me. Promise me, that you will all stay away." Theia said, her voice full of determination.  
"No! Never!" Layla said.  
"Please." Theia said. Her eyes were pleading.  
"Fine. We'll stay away. But if your about to lose, we will step in." Bloom said.  
"No, you won't." Theia said, determined "This argument isn't over." Bloom said.  
"Yes, it is. She knows my weaknesses. If you're out there, she will try to hurt you. Or kill you. If you're out there and gets attacked, there is no questioning that I will take it for each and everyone of you. But right now, I think it's safest for everyone, if you 6 stay behind the shield." Theia explained. Bloom knew that they couldn't win this argument. not right now at least.  
"This topic is not over." Bloom said. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey. Here's today's chapter. As always, please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Abort an hour after the argument, Bloom washington on her way to see miss faragonda. When she was outside the office, though, she heard voices.

"I don't like this idea." Came the calm and calculated voice of the headmistress.

"There may not come another opportunity. I don't like it either, but I have to." Sounded the light, angellike voice of Theia.

"I understand that, Theia. But if you don't want to think of yourself, then think about the others, the winx, and that specialist." Faragonda said.

"I have to try." Theia said.

"You know what happens if you fail." The elder woman said concerned.

"Yes I'm well aware of the risks, but then I just have to succes. It's the only way to beat her." Theia said. Bloom didn't managed to blink an eyes before another voice sounded form the room.

"Ladies, we are not alone anymore." Came the voice of the head mistress of cloud tower. Bloom stepped in the door.

"I believe it's time to talk." Faragonda said as she ushered Griffin and Saladin out of her office.

"Bloom, go get the other girls." The headmistress said. Bloom rushed down the corridors of Alfea, until she reached her dorm. She burst in and asked the other girls to follow her. They did. As they entered faragondas office, she started talking.

"Me and Theia has known each other for a long time. I am actually her grandmother. This isn't why I have asked you to come, but I just wanted to get it cleared up. Theia, please explain our situation." She said.

"Yes. I have decided to fight Rhea, without your help. If I'm lucky, I'll get one of the transformations of fate. Do you know what that is?" Theia asked. The girls just looked confused.

"No, I don't think so." Flora said.

"Okay. There are three of them. Magix, demonix and the one that I'm hope to get, angelix. With those powers, I have a chance of beating Rhea. Without them, my chances I almost non-existent. Rhea has a higher transformation than I have, so with my current powers it won't be possible to defeat her." She explained.

"But why is it so dangerous. What do you have to do?" Bloom asked remembering the conversation that she shouldn't have heard.

"I have to give my life for what I really believe in. If I succes, I will gain angelix, if not, I'll die."

"WHAT. So if you succes, you will be strong enough to defeat her, and if you fail, it's over?" Layla asked.

"Yes, that's right. I plan to give my life to protect Alfea. If I fail, I'll die with the happiness of saving all the people here. I'll happily die for that." She said.

"We understand that you want to fight her, but at least let us help you." Tecna said.

"No. You could get hurt, or even killed. I would never be able to live with myself if you got hurt, helping me. Discussion over. Compleately. I'm afraid Rhea already has gotten demonix, or at least is planing on getting it. That one is not as hard as angelix, but not as strong either. You have to be immensely evil to get it. But angelix can beat it, and that is why I'm trying to get it." She said.

"We'll be by your side all the time, if not physically, then mentally." Musa said.

"Thanks girls." Theia said. They all left miss faragonda to go back to the dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I have not been to school today, because I has gotten sick(again) but I am compleatly sure that I will be going tomorrow. Only two days left until Christmas holidays begin. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer. I own nothing but the OCs.

"STELLA!" Theia shouted.

"Yes." Stella said.

"I really need your help for an outfit for my date with Alec. I have to tell him about Rhea and everything and I want to look good." She said.

"I got the perfect outfit." Stella said and snapped her fingers. Theia was now wearing a Caribbean blue kneelong sleeveless dress, it had a darker blue band around the waist. She was wearing light blue sandals and her hair was held back by a white headband.

"Thanks, Stella. You're a hero." Theia said as she rushed out of the door. She arrived at the little cafe in magix, where they had agreed to meet. Alec showed up after a few minutes.

"Hey, darling. What did you want to talk about?" Alec asked, kissing her cheek.

"I need to tell you something." Theia answered.

"A few days ago, I got a letter from Rhea. She wants a fight to the death with me. She threatened Alfea, and you. I couldn't say no, even though I know that I haven't gotten a chance with my current fairyform." Theia started. Alec was sitting in front of her, running his hand through his black hair.

"Then what?" Alec asked.

"I will attempt to get a higher fairyform, angelix, but it's dangerous." She continued.

"Okay it's dangerous, but you'll survive, right." He asked desperately grasping for a light in the darkness that had pulled him down from the pink cloud. His girlfriend had to fight her evil sister, with little chance of winning, with powers that wouldn't be enough, and alone. That was the part that scared him the most. She was alone.

"Not if I fail. To gain angelix, you have to give your life for something important to you. I will technically die, and if fate decides that I do not deserve angelix, I will stay that way." She said. A silent tear was rolling down her cheek, as she realised that this might be the last date she and Alec, would ever have. As if they read each other's thoughts they both leaned in and their lips connected. This kiss was different from all the other kisses they had ever shared. This wasn't slow and sweet, this was passionate and longing, like it was holding all the love they would ever show towards each other in their entire life, in one kiss. If she was to die in only 6 days, he would show her just how deep his love was. Not sexually but real love.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I know that I promised you a chapter every day, but a few things have interrupted. So I'm just going to update as fast as I can, these next few days. I still promise you that I will post the last chapter on the 24/12. I am sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but there's a reason. I hope to start writing the big fight tonight and have the first of two parts up tomorrow. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- i own nothing.

The last week went by like a dream. Everyone was trying to make the best of the time they had left. But time didn't last forever, and suddenly it was the day before the fight. Everyone had agreed to spend the last evening on a fancy restaurant. Bloom was wearing a blue kneelong tight dress with spaghetti sleeves. Stella was wearing a yellow sundress with stars and no sleeves. Flora was wearing a kneelong green dress with flower print and elbowlong sleeves. Tecna was wearing a sleeveless dress in an indescribable purple shade. Musa was wearing a red kneelong dress with spaghetti sleeves. Theia was wearing a white summer dress with shoulder sleeves. They arrived at the restaurant, la amore. It was a nice evening. The food was great, the music

was good, there were no awkward silences. It seemed perfect. If it wasn't for the fact that one of them might die tomorrow, it seemed perfect.

Over the last few weeks, Theia had made good friends with all the specialists. Even Riven.

(Flashback)

"Who do you think you are?" Theia shouted at the magenta haired specialist, who had just pushed her into a wall.

"Whatever." Came the answer, and he didn't even turn around.

"Well I guess that cleared up why you and Musa always fight." Theia almost shouted at him. In about a second, she was hanging against the wall, with a large hand around her neck.

"What did you say?" Riven yelled. Theia had trouble breathing.

"Maybe you should try actually take a look at yourself right now. Your girlfriend and you are almost breaking up for the god knows how many time. And you're threatening a girl. If you don't know, that is not how you impress a girl like Musa." Theia said. Riven let og and started walking away.

"Maybe you should give her flowers or write her a song." Theia said.

"Yeah right. I shouldn't be taking advice from a 10 year old." Riven snarled.

"Fine. If you don't want any help, good luck. You are going to really need it." Theia said to herself, just high enough that Riven would also hear it.

"What's that supposed to mean " Riven asked.

"It means that if you don't man up soon, you might lose her to another guy." She said.

"Fine, what do I do." Riven asked, feeling defeated because he asked a girl for help.

"I have a few ideas." Theia said. They spend the next hour working out a plan, and since then, Rivan had been some what nice to her.

(End offlashback)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey. So two days to Christmas. Tomorrow I'm going to the movie theater to watch mockingjay part 1 and i am so exited. Please tell me what you think about this battle in the reviews. Happy holidays.

Disclaimer- as I have told you many times, I do not own winx club.

It was a quiet morning in magix. The sun had barely shown its first beams of light. But something was wrong. The sky was darker than usual. A sign that something bad was coming. The nice school of fairies were surrounded by a soft purple barrier and outside the shield, a young girl, a fairy was rest of the school, along with the wiches and the specialists,who had come for a visit for their own safety, was standing in the courtyard, waiting. The girl was sitting on the ground, waiting like the others, though the stakes were a little higher for her. She seemed calm. Unlike the 13 figures standing right behind the shield. The weather got darker while a shadow like figure emerged from the forest. The girl stood up and were now face to face with her long lost sister.

"Rhea." Theia said. The other girl didn't say anything. In the next second, they were both hovering in the air, black and white standing out against the orange background of the sunrise. An attack was thrown. A black sphere almost hitting a white girl. A white attack almost hitting a black girl. Attack against shield. About 5 minutes went by before an attack hit a real target.

"Eternal black" the dark fairy shouted. The white fairy didn't react quickly enough and the attack flung her into the nearby forest.

Theia POV

I allowed myself a short moment of rest to clear my head. But then I had to get up. My whole life had been flashing by. Simon, Rhea, my ex, mom and dad, Alec, te winx and specialists, my friends home at lumia. All the people who I had ever been in touch with. I knew I had to get to my feet right now. So I did. And just in time to dodge an oncoming attack. I could feel myself become exhausted. No, no, no. I thought panickingly I couldn't be tired now. I need to win this fight.

"I'm going to win, and you know it." Rhea said.

"I won't let you. Just like Simon, mom or dad wouldn't let you." I whispered back.

"Arh. Simon. Our dear big brother. That reminds me that I am halfway through my plan to take over lumia." Rhea said. The pieces started to click in my head. Halfway. Simon.

"Tell me it wasn't you." I whispered, my voice filled with disbelief.

"I might be evil, but I don't lie." She said, almost smiling.

"NO, NO YOU DIDNT." I shouted. It was her. She killed Simon. My big brother. Our big brother.

"You betrayed our family." I said throwing an attack at her. I used my newfound anger to generate more power and speed and hit Rhea in the chest. She flew a few meters away and hit her head on a tree. She looked almost like she had anticipated it.

"Mortal darkness." She shouted and I saw the attack coming at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I still own nothing. Working on it though.

Theia POV

The attack nearly hit me. I managed to get up a shield in the last second. Rhea stood about 10 meters away, ready for another attack. I wasn't ready. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and realised that my winx was running low. I looked around. I was laying on the ground. But there were no trees. I had appearantly been blasted out of the forest. I looked in the direction and saw that most of the specialists had to restrain Alec and the girls from helping me. If I wasn't in a life or death fight right now, I would cry. I managed to get a shield up just as one of Rhea's attacks were about to hit me. Her attackers had become slower, so she had to be running low too. I prepared another attack.

Bloom POV

"I don't understand this. She should have been out of energy by now." Tecna said, typing on her computer.

"How is that possible. She shouldn't be able to move. Let alone throw attacks." Stella said. We watched as Theia threw another attack at her sister. Alec, who was standing beside me, was growing more uncomfortable every second. Sky and Brandon each had a hand on his shoulder, if he would try to run. Both girls were slower than when the battle began. I could see that even Rhea had problems standing on her feet.

Theia POV

I planned this attack very carefully. This might be my last chance to win. I don't know if I have enough energy for another attack so better let this count. I collected the rest of the energy in my body. I knew that this was dangerous. If I didn't have enough energy and decided to throw the attack anyway, it would mean that the energy might take some energy from my life energy. If this didn't work, if I didn't hit her, I would surely die, because I have no energy left beside this attack. I could feel the energy draining me compleatly. I would have to draw on my life energy to make this work. I knew what this meant. I would possibly die, and I don't know if I have done enough to gain my angelix. I allowed myself a second to mentally say goodbye to everyone I love. Then I threw the attack.

"Glorious victory." I shouted, using the last of my life energy to throw the attack directly into Rheas chest. I saw her close her eyes and fall to the ground. I faintly heard my name being shouted, but I didn't hear much. I allowed myself one tear, imagining the sister that I could have had, the sister I should have had. I fell to the ground myself. I heard my name shouted. And feet running towards me. But it didn't matter. I could feel myself slipping away. I faintly felt a strong pair of arms lift me and holding me tight. Alec. My last thought was him. It would always be him. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I was okay. But I couldn't. I felt the darkness engulf me. Another tear slid down my cheek, and everything was gone.

AN- so I want your opinion. Should Theia get angelix or should she die. It's your choice. Please vote in the reviews. Tommorrow is last chance to vote. Tomorrow is Christmas, too.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry. You must all hate me right now. But here is the last chapter. Thanks for being patient. However, here is the long awaited final chapter of this story. I am thinking of making a oneshot sequel to this story, featuring Theia's coronation cermony. What do you think. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I still do not own anything besides my OCs.

Bloom POV

We saw how Theia fell to the ground and closed her eyes. Her skin turned pale and even before anyone had said anything, I knew she was gone. Tears rolled down my face. And everyone else's face. Alec was sitting beside Theia on the ground and he slowly stroke her cheek. It was like a dream turned into a nightmare. Like when you dream of a field of flowers, and then a fire burnes them and turns everything to ash. We just had enough time, to see Rhea disappear. Suddenly a star, brighter than all the rest, appeared on the sky. The light from the star seemed to almost fall slowly to the ground. Before it hit the ground, though, it flew over to Theia and floated into her chest. Instantly, she got back the color in her cheeks and you could hear the faint noise of her breathing. We were all crying again, but this time, of happiness. Alec lifted her up and carried her towards Alfea.

Stella POV

It had been hours. Faragonda said it took a long time because she had been so exhausted, but we were still worried. We were sitting in the infirmary. Most of the guys had gone home to red fountain, even though they had gotten the day off. I guess they wanted to distance themselves from what had happened.

No POV

Alec was sitting beside Theia in the infirmary, stroking her hair.

"She's going to be fine." Flora said.

"I know." Alec answered. Suddenly, Theia's eyes started to twich.

"Theia?" Alec almost yelled.

"Could you yell a little louder?" Theia asked giggling, opening her eyes. Alec enveloped her in a tight hug. When he released her, the girls took turns hugging her.

"Relax, I'm fine." She insisted.

"I don't doubt it, but you're staying here." Bloom said.

"Really? Could you give me a hand Stella." She asked. Stella snapped her fingers, transforming Theia's clothes into a white shirt and a pair of jeans. A soon as it was done, she jumped out of bed and ran past them. They followed her and found her standing in the courtyard looking at the sun.

"I have an idea." Flora said.

"What is it." Theia asked her, still looking at the sun.

"Try transforming. You've gotten a new transformation, which means a new look." Flora said. Theia looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Theia asked nervously.

"Yeah, do it." Stella cheered. Theia stepped a little away and transformed. The girls looked away as a sharp light shined from her. When they looked back, they didn't see their friend. They saw a creature, glowing as the sun and beautiful as a rose. She was wearing a long golden dress. It went to her knees in the front, but almost to the ground in the back. It had a sweetheart neckline and no sleeves. Her hands and lower arms were covered by golden gloves. Her wings were large and birdlike, but gold and glittering. A tiara with a blue stone was sitting on top of her head. Her hair was curled and braided, some of it held back by the tiara.

"Wow. You look amazing." Bloom whispered in excitement. Theia looked at herself and gasped.

"I...I look great." Theia whispered to herself.

"You look more than great darling." Stella said. Theia untransformed.

"Thanks girls." She said, hugging all of them.

"For what." Bloom asked.

"For everything. For being my friends, for supporting me and helping me. And for making me believe in myself. It really means lot to me." Theia said, suddenly feeling very embarrassed with all the attention.

"You've done a lot for this whole school." A voice sounded behind them. Mis faragonda came walking towards them.

"Hey miss faragonda." Theia said.

"As I said, you've done a lot for us. I have already sent a letter to your parents about your courage. I've suggested that they make you crown princess soon. They agreed with me and the party is held in a few weeks. Congratulation dear." Miss faragonda said.

"Theia, you're going to be a real princess. Heir to the throne of Lumia. Married to a handsome prince..." Stella kept going.

"I could make do with less than a prince." Theia said laughing. She was thinking of Alec, obviously.

"Sure." Bloom laughed. They all joined in for a big group hug.


End file.
